Pin/Gallery
Welcome to Pin's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Pin's images! Miscellaneous OfficialPin.png Pin 3 Stand.png|"Scissors beats paper, I get to push you off!" Pin 2.png Pin 3.png Pin 4.png Pin 5.png|Pin from the "Vote for Pin" video in BFDIA 3. Pin 6.png Pin 7.png|Pin jumping on GTTTATINT. Pin 9.png Pin 10.png Pin 11.png Pin 12.png Pin 6..png Pin Idle.PNG Pin Pose.png Pin Without Limbs.png PinWithoutLimbs.png Pin.png Pin 6..png Pin 5.png Running Pin.gif|Pin in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" Pin 11.png 20110615113412!Pin.png|happy Pin EyebrowsPin.png Pin Jumping.png Pinnew.png|Limbless Pin in Get in the Van Limbs pin.png BFDI intro Pin.png|Pin in BFDI intro whitepin.png WhitePin2.png 1479040029549.png 1479154399123.png PinOldbutsad.PNG|An older version of Pin PinPose.png Pin IDFB Update-0.png PinIDFB.png|Pin IDFB Old_Pin_Body.png|Old Pin body Pin Below Colorless.png|IDFB Pin's bottom Pin Above Colorless.png|IDFB Pin's top Pin Icon Colorless.png|Pin's body (white) Metal pin 1.png|Metal Pin's body Metal pin 3.png|Metal Pin's top Metal pin 2.png|Metal Pin's bottom Pin eating ice cake.png IMG_7425.PNG|Another Old Pin body IMG_8700.PNG ItbelongstoITSAWLSAWS!.png|Pin sweating ooze body Pin 024355325.png|Pin in BFB Elim106pin.png Pin the Basket.png|Pin, while under the basket pin loser.png Pinnnnnn.png pin pin pin.png Icons0033.png Pin Sitting.png|Pin sitting PinSitting.png|Pin sitting 2 C50F741B-46CE-4B7D-80A9-F6745B844712.png Battle for Dream Island/Battle for Dream Island Again/IDFB/BFB Pin slap Woody.PNG Angry Pin.PNG|Pin's anger. (Please note that the mouth is too big) Yellow Face Reassuring Limbless Pin.PNG Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.28.56 PM.png|Go in, you Tennis Ball! You fall, you go IN! Pin's 2nd Promo Pic.png PinLimbRemove.jpg Tie.jpg Pinlaser.jpg High five .jpg Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg The coiny pin donut buch .jpg PinLimbRemove.jpg Pinsoutlineextendstoofar!.png Screenshot 2015-03-14-21-19-33.png bandicam 2017-05-13 08-17-18-198.jpg|Pin from BFDI episode 3. Pin's 1st Promo Pic.png|Pin's rejoining video Pin's 2nd Promo Pic.png|Pin's 2nd rejoining video Be more careful.png|Pin telling Firey to be more careful pinwintoken.png|Pin holding the first Win Token of the season. Flowercake.png|Pin's Flower cake 500px.jpg Icecakeeatingpin.png|Pin's attempt to eat the ice cake ss (2013-01-02 at 10.27.36).jpg|Limbless Pin Blocky Holding Pin.jpg Oh Great.jpg|"Oh, Great..." flying leaf and pin.PNG image.rainbowvomit.jpg|"I didn't mean to! It was an acid—" Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Pin at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 Pin at the Elimination in BFDIA 2.JPG|Pin at the elimination in BFDIA 2 BFDIA 5A Image 1.JPG|Pin announcing her team is tied in members with Team No-Name Pinslush.jpg|Pin stuck in glue from the FreeSmart Van. PinLimbRemove.jpg|Pin about to lose her limbs. images_377.jpg|Pin on her team's boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2. images_017.jpg|Pin in Take the Plunge: Part 1 Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.18.24 PM.png|Uh, Pin, wrong finger. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|Pin is in the final four! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png|Flower snatches Pin! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.38.27 PM.png|Oh, its not my fault. It's this stupid Blocky here, it's his fault! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png|Pin nearly pops Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Pin in BFDI's third anniversary. Pinlaser.jpg Tie.jpg|Pin is part of the tie. High five .jpg PinFace.png|Sad face. Capture145.PNG|Pin wrecks the finish ribbon Capture143.PNG|Pin is happy because she won a Win Token. JC0L85e.gif|Pin, among some others, chase Leafy. Pin favoritescreen.png|Pin's favorite screen. Screenshot_2015-03-14-21-19-33.png The Flower Cake.png|Well, I'll get 10 points from Flower, right? Final Four in Episode 4 - what a cool coincidence!.png Image-1.jpg Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-52-28.png|Pins with "Pin Vote" written on them. IDFB Gallery 6.png IDFB Gallery 5.png IDFB Gallery 4.png Pin's and Needle's.png PenPencilPinRocky.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Pins sweat oze.png|''"Pins sweat ooze, not water..." y her coin and pin.png|"Why her?" Pin and Coiny talking. I have a fork.png|Ice Cube, have you seen my blueberry seeds? PinHittingBasket.png|Pin being hit by a basket when Firey said "Remove the hater" in BFB 1 BB6F1870-E035-461D-9863-8BB0B2108F2C.png|Pin's apperance while being recovered by Four. Screenshot_45.png|"Loser's getting someone!" imageedit_2_3277686953.png PINSandNeedLES.png|Pin angry to Coiny. Needlewithpals.png|Pin with Loser, Firey, Coiny, and Needle. bandicam 2018-02-03 19-30-22-950.jpg Screen Shot 2017-11-05 at 6.50.48 AM 2.png|Mutilated Pin. Pin talking to coiny.png|Sad Pin FGTF Pin.png|"What if we can never function again?" Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.14.07 PM.png IMG_4513.PNG|"Umm, this is not cake." youstillgotit.JPG|"You've still got it!" Cons and Pinet.png new_ship.png ship999.png|waow CoinyandPinn.png|Coiny and Pin motivating their team. Icy, pin, coiny and ben.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Pin